Daisoujou
Daisoujou is a demon in the series. History Based on the Buddhist mummies, Sokushinbutsu. These monks performed self-mummification by starving themselves for about three years. At the end of these three years, they were entombed alive with just enough room to sit crosslegged. A tube was placed in the ground, leading to the tomb for air. The monk had a bell with him and every day, someone would listen for the bell to make sure the monk was still alive. When the bell no longer rang, the air tube was removed and the tomb was completely sealed. A thousand days later, the body would be exhumed. If it was preserved, it was revered as a god. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fiend Race, as '''High Priest' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fiend Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona 5: Hierophant Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fiend Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Daisoujou is one of three rare and difficult fiend bosses that can be found hidden throughout the game. If the protagonist beats him, he has a slim chance of dropping the Reaper's Bell, the most powerful Chaos-aligned weapon in the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Daisoujou appears as a boss in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. After the Demi-fiend's meeting with Gozu-Tennoh, a soul in front of the Mantra Headquarters in Ikebukuro will mention a "strange monk" in the eastern part of the city. Should the Demi-fiend then travel to that area, he will be summoned to another realm by Daisoujou, where the fight will take place. He will insist upon the futility of the Demi-fiend's efforts, believing in the absolute power of the rules laid for humanity. Upon defeat, he will drop the Candelabrum of Eternity. Afterwards, the Demi-fiend will be able to fuse Daisoujou by using a Deathstone, an item found in the Labyrinth of Amala. According to the tidbit in the strategy guide for Nocturne, his supposed reason for taking a Candelabrum was to bring the salvation of death to all humans. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Daisoujou is a reoccurring boss within IMAGINE. He appears as the summon orb boss of Ichigaya Camp's bronze-level instance. During new moon, he can be summoned by players of the law alignment by entering certain regions of Ueno's Kuchinawa Cave. He can also be encountered through a D-Egg summon or in Nakano Stone Site's gold-level instance, where players can obtain the ability to fuse him. He is a triple fusion of a Mou-Ryo variant, Matador, and Yatagarasu. ''Persona 3'' To acquire the Daisoujou, the protagonist must perform a pentagonal fusion with Mithra and the four Mitama Personas (Saki Mitama, Nigi Mitama, Ara Mitama and Kusi Mitama). Fusing Daisoujou is also necessary to complete one of Elizabeth's Requests. ''Persona 4'' Daisoujou returns as a Persona of the Hierophant Arcana. He also retains his signature move, Samsara, although it cannot be passed on to any other Personas. ''Persona 5'' Daisoujou is the sixth Persona of the Hierophant Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the only Persona to learn the Samsara skill and one of three Personas to learn the Bless Boost and Null Rage skills. Additionally, Daisoujou is the first Persona usable by the protagonist to learn the Diarahan skill. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution, Daisoujou will yield a Makouga skill card. In order to fully capitalize on Daisoujou's Samsara skill, Hama Boost will be needed, as Bless Boost and Bless Amp only affect the damage infliction skills. Fusing Horus with Take-Minakata is an easy way to transfer the Hama Boost skill to Daisoujou. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Gallery Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas